Pretty in Prada
by Kateeeee
Summary: Nine years ago, Massie Block and husband Derrick Harrington moved to London, England with their three-year-old daughter, Victoria. Now they're moving back to Westchester, and Victoria seriously shakes up the lives of the other daughters of the old PC.
1. Goodbye England, Hello New York

**London, England  
Harrington Estate  
July 13th  
7:30 p.m. **

"We're moving WHERE?" Victoria shouted.

Massie and Derrick Harrington stood in her doorway, way more excited than she was.

"Westchester, New York. It's my hometown and everyone I love is there." Massie explained.

Mrs. Harrington was dressed perfectly, as usual. Her sleek curls were pulled over one shoulder, exposing the right side of her neck. She wore a navy blue tank top and Seven's jean shorts.

"I'm right here, mom!" Victoria plopped down on her bed and let out a breath.

"Honey, just think about it. You'll love Westchester."

And with that, Derrick and Massie left, closing the door behind them.

Victoria wasted no time pulling out her phone and texting her friends.

vforqueen: ehmagawd! Mum just dropped a MAJOR bomb!

kissthis: WHAT IS IT?

Victoria smiled. Her beta Lillia always typed in capitals.

envyme: tell all!

prettykitty:r u moving?

Victoria sighed. Kiera and Lillia had no idea, but Allison had hit the mark.

vforqueen: 10 points for Alli

prettykitty: No!

kissthis: NO WAY!

envyme: This is crazy, v!

vforqueen: I know! I can NAWT believe this!

kissthis: WHEN?

envyme: probs before school :(

prettykitty: what will we do without you?

vforqueen:ok, lillia- idk kiera-maybe :( and Alli- :( :( stay pretty?

kissthis: UGH FIND OUT THEN!

prettykitty:ah-gree

envyme: I also agree

vforqueen:fine! BRB

Victoria sat her iPhone down and padded across her soft shag rug.

"Mum?" Victoria poked her head into the living room and saw her parents talking.

"Yes, sweetie?" Massie raised her eyebrows.

"When are we going to. . . move?" Victoria nervously twisted a chunk of blonde-ish hair around her inde finger.

"Quit twisting." Massie said.

"We're moving back next week." Derrick said before his wife could.

Victoria pouted and stormed back into her room.

vforqueen: next week!1

kissthis: NO!

envyme: NOx2

prettykitty: NO WAY!

vforqueen: ): stay beautiful! I'll see you friday, k?

kissthis:k

envyme:k

prettykitty:k


	2. Moving in

**Westchester, New York  
New Harrington Estate  
July 21st  
10:08 a.m.**

Victoria couldn't believe how much she loved her new room. The walls were painted in creamy white and the decor was to die for.

Snapping a picture of the room, Victoria sent it to her English friends.

None of them responded.

Victoria didn't care if she was "out" in England, she was going to be "in" here.

Victoria started hanging up clothes. Designer after designer soon took their places in the closet.

Stepping back to admire her work, Victoria grinned.

Westchester had no idea what was about to hit it.


	3. The Golden Group Girls

**Octavian Country Day  
Parking Lot  
September 3rd  
7:45 a.m.**

Kylie was pumped for seventh grade.

sarbear: Where r u? Tay says come to oak tree!

kyky: okay! b there n a sec!

Kylie picked up her Louis Vuitton bag and headed over to the giant oak tree that the Taylor loved.

"Nice, Ky." Taylor nodded, inspecting Kylie's outfit.

Today Kylie was wearing a pair of faded Sevens and ruffled top from Massie Block's V collection.

"Love the top." Taylor nodded, her dark her swishing around her. Today she was wearing a Ralph Lauren polo tee, True Religion shorts, and Marc Jacobs flats.

"Hey, I was just looking for you!" Sara, Kylie's twin sister, sat down next to her at the base of the large oak.

Sara and Kylie were absolutely identical. Same dark blonde hair, green and blue eyes, and high cheekbones. The only differences were that Sara was quiet and Kylie was loud, and Kylie's left eye was blue while Sara's right eyes was blue.

"So when do you think the new girl's going to show?" Sara asked, checking the end of her ponytail for split ends.

Taylor shrugged, then grinned. "There's Ivy!"

Sure enough, the glamorous red head was skipping toward the oak tree, swinging her quilted Chanel clutch behind her.

"Hey, have you seen the new chick?" Ivy asked as she sat down.

Even though Kylie wouldn't admit it, having everyone call Victoria the "new girl" annoyed her. Everyone was there when their mothers told them their old best friend was coming back to Westchester. They all heard them say "Victoria".

"Nope." Taylor replied, sipping from the Evion bottle she had pulled out of her purse.

"I just saw her. She's, like, gorgeous." Ivy nodded enthusiastically.

"Puh-lease." Taylor rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Is that her?" Sara asked, pointing at a dark haired girl reading on the steps.

Kylie wanted to roll her eyes. No, you idiots, she wanted to say. That's Morgan Gregory, Ms. Gregory's daughter. Our OLD BEST FRIEND.

"Nope, the girl's a blond." Ivy said, tossing her red curls over her shoulder.

_RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNGG._

Kylie stood. "Maybe someone will have her in homeroom."


	4. New Girl

**Octavian Country Day  
Mrs. Harrison's Homeroom  
September 3rd  
8:07 a.m.**

Victoria felt like such an outsider.

Even though everyone kept turning to look at her and commenting on her creative braid bun.

The reason she felt so unaccepted was because Taylor Hotz gave her the stink eye at least eight times in ten minutes.

_They're jealous_. She reminded herself, wishing she could just text Lillia.

When class ended, she got up. Clutching her V by MB tote bag, she hurried out of the room.

_This is SO not like me!_ She would tell Lillia if she were here. _I do _nawt _run from a challenge! I look it in the face and laugh!_

She pushed open the door to the bathroom and looked around. No one in sight.

Looking in the mirror, Victoria wondered why everyone was being so judgemental.

Blond hair. Wide, brown eyes. Full lips.

If anything, they should be bowing down!, she thought as she tucked her waves behind her ear.

The bathroom door opened and Taylor Hotz walked glared at her.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is kind of my turf." Taylor said, standing beside her so that she could check her own reflection.

"Kind of?" Victoria rolled her eyes. "That means that it's not fully yours and can be taken away from you."

Taylor's already wide eyes popped. "Well, then. I guess I'll be seeing you around." With one last angry glare, Taylor turned and stomped out of the bathroom.

Victoria laughed.


	5. Have you seen her?

_Sorry for taking a while to update! This is kind of just a little chapter, sorry about that. I'll get to work on chapter 6 soon but don't expect it up quickly._

**Octavian Country Day  
Green Cafe`  
September 3rd  
12:06 p.m.**

Taylor led the Gold Group through the doors of the Green Cafe`, her heels clacking agianst the dark, wood floor.

After everyone got lunch, they sat down at table 18, their reserved spot.

"So, have you talked to Victoria?" Kylie asked, her different colored eyes widening as she took a sip from her Evion water.

Ivy looked over at Sara's plate. "Not eating your sweet roll?"

Sara shrugged. "Take it."

"Have you?" Kylie asked again.

Taylor glowered at her plate. _How dare the new girl act so. . . so entitled? _The girl acted like royalty!

Royalty. Harrington. Victoria Harrington. . .

Suddenly, Taylor bolted straight up. "Victoria Harrington!"

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we know her name."

Sara sat back. "You mean. . ?"

"Gurlies, that new blond chick is MASSIE BLOCKS DAUGHTER!" Taylor whisper-shouted.

Ivy's mouth dropped. "Serious-leh?"

Taylor turned when the doors opened. Victoria walked in, head high, bun still neat. Taylor studied her features. It was true. Victoria _was _Massie Block's daughter. The sloped nose, amber eyes, and pure power that Victoria possesed were genuine.

"Seriously." Taylor said.

A bit after, Morgan Gregory walked in. She had her face turned down, lunch bag clutched in one hand, school bag in the other. Morgan was pretty, but not like Ms. Gregory. Morgan had dark brown hair and even darker eyes. She was adopted; you didn't even have to ask.

Watching Victoria, Taylor felt extremely jealous. Yes, her mother was a dancer and co-host on the Daily Grind, but Victoria was the product of a fashion designer and soccer player, like Harper Beckham.

Taylor was determined to never let Victoria take her place.


	6. The scoop

**Octavian Country Day  
Parking Lot  
September 3rd  
3:06**

Victoria looked over at Morgan, her only friend she'd made.

"So, explain to me why the "Golden Group" is so fantastic." Victoria said, leaning against the front steps.

Morgan bit her lip. "They just _are_. Taylor's the alpha. Her mom's Alicia Hotz, co-host on the Daily Grind. But Ivy's Dylan Logan's daughter, the host. Kylie and Sara are twins, their mom's a photographer, Claire Fisher."

Victoria nodded. "I _know _who their moms are. Why are they so. . ." She trailed off.

"Popular? Girl, their mothers are legendary." Morgan laughed softly. "So are ours."

Earlier that day, Victoria had told Morgan about her parents and how her mom and named a line after her, V.

"The Pretty Committee, I know." Victoria sighed. "Wouldn't it be cool if we, like, just remade it? Not as the Pretty Committee, of course. Something else."

Morgan raised her eyebrows. "I wish. Our moms might be close, but that doesn't mean we are. They hate me."

"Why?" Victoria leaned forward.

"Because my mom isn't. . . famous, I guess. She's a teacher and soccer coach." Morgan exhaled loudly.

"I wish I was so lucky. My mom's hardly ever around, you know. Fashion shows, new lines, interviews, photo shoots."

The Harringtons new Range Rover pulled in and Victoria laughed. Her dad was behind the wheel, no doubt sweaty and still wearing his practice clothes.

"Well, there's my ride. See ya, chica." Victoria smiled at Morgan and got in the Range Rover.

Once inside, Victoria's jaw dropped. Her mom was driving.

"How was your first day, Vic?" Massie asked, smiling at her daughter through the mirror.

Victoria decided not to answer. Instead, she asked, "Do you know Alicia Hotz, Dylan Logan, Claire Fisher, and Kristen. . . Gregory?"

Massie almost stopped driving. "Why?"

"Their, um, daughters seem a bit cold." Victoria regretted it as soon as it was out. Morgan wasn't cold!

"Well,Vic, their mothers are still my best friends. And, even though you probably don't want to go, Alicia has invited us to a picnic this weekend."

Victoria crossed her arms. "That sounds _fabulous, _mum."

"Easy on the sarcasm, dear." Massie laughed.

###

Taylor stared at her mother in disbelief. Alicia just stared back.

"But, mom!" Taylor whined, throwing her hands up. "I don't even know her! Why does she have to come?"

Alicia closed her eyes. "Taylor, Victoria is the daughter of one of my best friends. She'll be with her mother and that is final."

As her mother exited her room, Taylor whipped out her phone.

Hothotz- Victoria is gonna b PICNIC!

sarbear- OMG!

kyky- Oh. My. GAWD!

poisenivy- she's nawt that bad girls!

Hothotz- Oh, is she your new bestie, Ivy?

poisenivy- no! We don't know her! no reason 2 judge!

Hothotz- Whatever

Taylor plopped down on her bed and felt herself deflate.


	7. The Bitter Picnic

_While writing this particular chapter, I decided that Victoria would be a little different from Massie. She appreciates people like Claire, who don't really care about what other people think. Also, I think that Victoria devolped more in this chapter than she did in any of the last few. Please review! I love reading what you guys have to say!_

** Hotz Estate**

** Backyard**

** September 8th**

** 12:o2**

After a long week of avoiding the Golden Group and hanging out with Morgan, Victoria was finally ready for the picnic.

"Vic, carry in the tray?" Massie asked, holding out the covered tray.

"I'll get it, Mass." Mrs. Hotz smiled as she walked across the yard to where they stood.

It was Victoria's first time seeing Mrs. Hotz and she was surprised because of how pretty she was. Tan skin, dark hair and eyes, and a warm smile. Alicia's hair was smoothed back into a high ponytail and her outfit screamed "Celeb!". In a Chanel "little black dress" and leather flats, Alicia's dancer-bod was evident.

"You must be Victoria! Iyiyi! You're a beauty!" Alicia laughed.

Derrick came up behind Massie. "Am I a beauty?" He asked in a high voice.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Sure, dad."

"Okay, parents are in the kitchen, the kids are in the backyard." Alicia said, and Victoria's parents followed her into the house.

Victoria followed a stone path to the backyard and saw everyone.

Taylor, Sara, Kylie, and Ivy were talking at the picnic table and their brothers and sisters were playing on a playground setup.

Morgan was sitting on the steps, watching the little kids with a thoughtful expression on her face. Next to her were an older guy and girl, Alicia and Claire's oldest kids.

Victoria walked up to the steps and poked Morgan. "Hey worm."

"Hey pumps." Morgan replied, laughing.

"Who are they?" Victoria whispered, pointing.

"Mariah Hotz and Alex Fisher." Morgan said, loudly.

They turned and laughed. "Talking about us again?" Mariah asked, grinning.

"Hi, I'm Victoria." Victoria smiled at Alex.

Alex looked a little like Sara and Kylie, but his hair was dark and his eyes were both blue. When he smiled, his dimples were prominent.

"Alex, but Miss Gregory must have already told you that."

Victoria smiled again. "Yup."

A redhead came rushing outside, followed by a guy. "Drew! Let her hair go right now!" The woman screamed.

Victoria looked over at Ivy and saw her cheeks redden.

"Is that Ivy's mom?" Victoria asked, impressed.

"Yup. She's extremely funny. And loud." Morgan grinned. "You'll love her."

Looking over again, Victoria saw the redhead holding a little girl with the same fiery locks and a pout on her face. The guy was holding a little girl with chocolate brown hair, just like his.

"Who's the guy?" Victoria asked.

"Mr. Hotz. The little girl's Ally and the redhead is Drew. They're frienemies." Morgan laughed.

Mrs. Hotz came out with the other parents, all carrying various dishes.

"Okay, guys! Everyone over to the picnic tables."

The little kids rushed over to the tables and Victoria, Morgan, Mariah, and Alex followed.

"So, have you asked Henry to the fall dance?" Taylor asked Ivy a little loudly.

Ivy's pale cheeks reddened. "Um, no?" She lowered her voice. "Taylor! Shut up!"

Taylor tossed her dark hair behind her shoulder and sighed, looking at Victoria she said, "Why? Everyone knows Henry's totally in to you."

Victoria looked over at Taylor and raised an eyebrow. "Who's Henry?" She asked as she sat next to Morgan, who was about a foot away from Sara.

"Henry Parker is like, the hawtest guy at Briarwood!" Ivy bit her lip.

"If you're a beta." Taylor said in a stage whisper.

Kylie glared at Taylor. "He's hawt none the less."

Victoria smiled to herself. Obviously, Kylie was easily annoyed with Taylor.

"Who are you interested in, Taylor?" Victoria asked, reaching over for a sweet roll from the platter being passed around.

Taylor's wide brown eyes softened. "Tyler Jones, soccer star for Briarwood. He's their goalie."

"Cool. I'm not exactly sure, ya know. Haven't met any of them yet." Victoria said casually.

Ivy turned her big green eyes to her. "I'd love to introduce you to some of the guys. They're all pretty easy to make laugh and everything."

Beside her, Victoria heard Sara whisper to Morgan, "How are you?"

Morgan swirled her finger through the ketchup she had added to her burger. "Good. Lonely sometimes."

Sara frowned. "Sorry, Morg."

Victoria saw her only friend swallow hard.

Taylor looked at them. "Sara, are you a garbage man?"

"No." Sara muttered.

"Then why are you associating yourself with trash?" The brunette raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Morgan lept up and sprinted inside, obviously hoping no one would see her tears. Too late. Victoria saw. And when she did, she turned to Taylor and spat, "I was an alpha once, too. But what you just did was not acceptable."

Victoria got up from the table and raced after her friend.

"What happened?" A female voice shouted behind her.

Victoria turned to see who it was. It was Ms. Gregory.

Kristen looked at Victoria with her wise aqua eyes and Victoria was surprised how much she reminded her of Morgan, even if they weren't actually related.

"Taylor called her trash." Victoria murmured. "So she ran away."

Kristen adjusted her ponytail and jogged into the house.

A woman came up behind Victoria. She had pale blond hair and bright blue eyes. Slung around her body was a camera bag and she smiled at Victoria like she had answered a hard question right.

"I'm impressed. You had the guts to stand up to Taylor and I know how it must have felt. I'm Claire Fisher, by the way.

The twins' and Alex's mom. She was sweeter than Victoria had expected.

"What do you mean? Taylor had it coming. You can't treat a former friend like that." Victoria thought of adding a "duh" to the end of that statement but thought better of it. Victoria didn't want to dissapoint Mrs. Fisher, even if her daughters were extremely prissy.

Mrs. Fisher smiled. "Again, I see your mother in you. You're so mature for a twelve year old."

Victoria was touched by that. No one ever compared her to her mom, excpet for her dad. He liked to tease her because "being his only child, she should learn a sport, which doesn't include shopping."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fisher." She smiled.

"Please call me Claire. I hate sounding so formal." Claire laughed and walked away.

Victoria smiled at Claire's back. She noticed that she was wearing Converse and that her jeans were a bit tattered. Well, at least she was _real._


	8. Let's Remake It

** Hotz Estate**

** Taylor's Room**

** September 8th**

** 1:32 p.m.**

"It was stupid you guys!" Taylor shouted. "It was just a _joke!_"

Sara, Kylie, and Ivy glared at Taylor from across the room. "Yeah, and it was really funny." Ivy said, sarcasm oozing from her voice.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Taylor threw her arms up, sending bracelets down her arm. "It doesn't matter what Little Miss I-Was-Raised-In-England thinks. It's an inside thing. You never cared before!"

Kylie crossed her arms. "Because you never said anything about Morgan! She was our friend!"

Taylor sneered. "Was. Past. Tense. As in, ex-BFF's."

Ivy looked over at her friends and they nodded. "No, you're past tense. As in, EX!"

And with that, the other three members of the Golden Group stormed out of Taylor's room, slamming the door so hard that the mirror on Taylor's buruea fell over.

Looking at the mirror, Taylor finally realized what had just happened.

Her best friends had dumped her.

###

Victoria plopped down in her desk chair and Morgan settled on the shag rug, her face still red.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive Taylor." Victoria said, twisting her hair into a bun and securing it with two chopsticks.

Morgan looked up at her and smiled. "That makes two of us."

Victoria spun around in her chair. "What happened between you guys? Why do they totally resent you?"

Morgan sighed and pushed her curly brown hair behind her ears. "Because my mom's not rich. She's a teacher and soccer coach for the Sirens."

Victoria smacked herself on the forehead. "Duh! Ms. Gregory, Phys. Ed teacher! She seems different wearing jeans."

Morgan laughed. "Hardly. I guess the Golden Group wasn't so golden with my "poorness" creeping around."

The intercom buzzed and Massie's voice came through the speaker. "Vic, Sara, Kylie, and Ivy are here!"

Morgan and Victoria gaped at each other. Pressing the button on her intercom, Victoria said, "Um, send them up?"

Heels clackled on the hardwood floors and Victoria could already smell the vague scent of vanilla and roses that must have been Ivy's perfume.

Victoria opened the door, coming face to face with the freckle-faced redhead. "Hi. Come in?"

Ivy smiled weakly, gesturing for Kylie and Sara to follow her into Victoria's gigantic room.

"So, what brings you here?" Victoria asked nonchalantly, eyeing the mannequin in the corner of her room. It was wearing a pair of dark True Religion skinny jeans, Marni empire top-pink, and a pair of Miu Miu clogs.

Sara looked at Morgan. "We're seriously done with Taylor. She can't treat people like that."

Victoria looked at the usually quiet blond and nodded her approval. "Ah-greed."

Kylie fidgeted next to her twin, looking around the room. "So, what now?"

Ivy tapped her nails against her chin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Victoria asked, twirling a strand of dark blond hair around her index finger.

"I am." Ivy replied.

"We should remake the original Pretty Committee!" Victoria was excited. "Only we'd have a different name, uh-v course."

Kylie grinned. "All in favor say 'HAWT!'"

Morgan, Ivy, Victoria, and Sara all shouted, "HAWT!"

_Okay, what should their name be? I'm completely STUMPED! Fresh and Fierce? HELP!_


	9. Not a Golden Group Anymore

_Thanks for the suggestions on names! In the end I chose Inuyashadude1000's name, Diamond Divas, because it seemed to fit their glamourous lives. (Sorry, but Glamour Girls seemed too close to Golden Group!) I hope you like this chapter and remember to review! (Sorry it's so short; it's mostly just Taylor's reaction to no longer being a part of a group and a brief introduction into other characters)_

** Octavian Country Day**

** Courtyard**

** September 10th**

** 7:17 A.M.**

Storming across the courtyard early in the morning was not what Taylor pictured herself doing after a BFF breakup.

But she was doing it, lifting her heels out of the slightly damp grass to avoid stains and overall wetness.

Flipping her shiny brown hair behind her as she walked, Taylor wondered what she was going to do. Did she find new friends? Beg Ivy, Sara, and Kylie to take her back? Apologize to Morgan? _Puh-lease! _Taylor thought. _THEY should be apologizing to ME for just leaving me!_

As Taylor made her way to the oak tree where The Golden Group always met, she stopped. Victoria Harrington and the rest of the girls, plus Morgan, stood in her place.

The way the huddled together, giggling and gossiping, was all Taylor needed to know her social status had gone from SUPER IN to SO OUT.

###

Victoria laughed as Ivy told her about the other girls in the seventh grade. Allison Denver, Talia Smith.

Then they told her about Madison Lucas, the eight grade alpha. Apparently Madison was the daughter of Skye Hamilton, yet another legendary alpha at OCD, who had been a year older than their mothers.

Victoria looked over and saw Taylor standing in front of the school. Her eyes were moist with the threat of tears and her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. She clutched her sky blue leather Coach bag to her side and turned away from them, turning her back on the Diamond Divas and her former friends.


	10. Let's Talk Boys

_In this chapter I just had to introduce some guys! Next chapter I'll try to talk about Madison and the Mini's (name by renesmee2006, whose name I LOVE!). Hope you like this and please review!_

**Octavian Country Day**

** French Room**

** September 10th**

** 11:13 A.M.**

Taylor's hands were clammy as she sat towards the front of the French classroom.

The Golden Group always sat in the back in every class they all shared, which was a lot, and now Taylor had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Taylor felt eyes on her as she took a seat next to Delilah Austin, one of the biggest LBR's OCD had to offer. Delilah's latest non-trend was dying the tips of her uneven bangs neon colors and wearing pigtails. What a disgrace, Taylor thought to herself.

Sara came into the room and looked at her, her usual brightness hidden in the long sleeves of her plain white shirt.

Her twin sister came in after her, Ivy behind both of them. They both gave Taylor cold glares that made her turn away and focus on her nails.

###

_Yes, Henry _is _hawt_. Victoria thought as she strolled down the hall with the rest of the Diamond Divas.

Kylie had shown her a picture of him from Alex's yearbook, last year, and he looked totally ah-mazing, even if Taylor didn't think so.

"So, what's the info on the fall dance?" Victoria asked.

Ivy grinned. "For about, eh, seven years now, OCD has held a dance for us and Briarwood. We all have to ask a guy out. And if they don't say yes, they're free game for anyone else like usual dances. The only thing you really need to know? There's always a theme. Last year it was a ball. The year before it was Halloween-themed. "

"And this year?" Victoria asked, feeling stupid for not knowing anything.

"We think it's movie couples." Sara piped in.

"Think?" Ivy sputtered. "We _know_. Our mom's are on the Parent Board."

Victoria nodded. "Hmm. Who should I ask?"

Sara giggled. "Luke Reynolds is totally hawt."

Kylie and Ivy laughed. "Totes ah-greed!"

"Who are you guys asking?" Victoria asked Sara and Kylie.

Kylie looked over at her sister. "I'm asking Jacob Saldrone."

Sara sighed. "I don't really know. Maybe Tyler Hilt."

Victoria had no idea who they were talking about. She didn't care, not really. As long as she could somehow get Henry to like her, without hurting Ivy, she'd be just fine.


	11. Do This for me?

_Sorry for taking FOREVA! Just updated this and now I'm on the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

**Fisher Estate**

** Kylie and Sara's room**

** September 11th**

** 6:13 P.M.**

"I should _what?_" Sara looked at Victoria with a scared and confused look on her face.

"Ask Jacob Saldrone out for your sister! I've noticed how shy she gets at the mention of his name, Sara. It's a great idea and Kylie will adore you for it!" Victoria replied.

Sara looked at Victoria, wondering if she had some secret motive. The regal blond didn't show it if she did.

"I'm not so sure, Vic." Sara sighed, looking at one of many pictures of her and Kylie together.

Kylie had always been there for Sara. She'd helped her get a boyfriend last year, John Gold, but he broke up with her. After the breakup, Kylie had said that John was such an idiot for dumping her. And in first grade, she'd told people that they could read each others mind and no one messed with her for the rest of the year.

Sara loved her sister and relied on her. She had to repay her. "Fine, I'll do it."

###

At school the next day, Ivy decided to fill Victoria in on the Mini's.

"The Mini's are made of five girls. Madison is the alpha. She's the best dancer and has kissed the most boys. Hailee is the beta. She plays tennis and likes to watch Madison dance. Nile is the gamma. Lindsay's co-gamma and Aurie's omega." Ivy exlpained.

"They're all blond, too. Madison has pretty blue eyes. Full lips." Morgan said.

"I get the picture." Victoria murmured.

As they walked down the hall, they saw Taylor look away. Well, good. She finally understood there was no messing with Victoria Harrington.

Victoria looked at Sara. Sara looked away.

"Hey, Taylor!" Victoria called.

The brunette looked up.

"Are you Akon?"

"No."

"Then why are you so lonely?"

Taylor's face turned red and she turned away, talking to the girls around her.

The Diamond Divas didn't talk as they continued down the hall.


	12. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_Writing this chapter was really fun for me. I got to retell The Clique a little and made a sweet moment between mother and daughter. I hope you love this chapter! _

_(Next chapter I SWEAR Victoria will start to get a bit annoying)_

** Harrington Esate**

** Pool**

** September 14th**

** 5:08 p.m.**

_The Diamond Diva's Makeover list!_

_Victoria- Needs a few more curls. Use new curling iron from Jakkob Salon. Lips need refreshened, start with Nivea Soft and let Marie take over from there. Style? Perf._

_Ivy- Needs to __TAME curls__. Could use something to darken that pale face. Try bronzer! Style? Less. . . random stuff. Keep up a slight trend. Ex.: pins. Scarves. Berrets. Poofs. ANYTHING._

_Morgan- Needs to just take a nice bath. Scrub the face to clear out clogged pores. Eyes are gorg. Don't hide them! Enhance them! White eye pencil on the water line. To make the look more natural, apply come cream eyeshadow. Style? More sporty chic, not just sporty. 'Nuff said._

_Sara-Is lovely! Add some waves to that pencil straight hair and frame the face. Lips? Perfectly full. Light Choco Glossip Girl._

_Kylie- See above. Change gloss to Daisy Darlin' Glossip Girl._

Ivy stared down at her sheet of paper. Victoria had handed everyone their own copy so that they would know what was about to happen. She had no comments for her new bestie.

Victoria had decided it would be perfect to ask their guys out this weekend; seperatly. Ivy could just nod and look like a loyal beta. What else was she supposed to do? Let Queen Vic see how unexperienced she was? OUT of the question!

Morgan looked a little insulted as she read over her paper. "Too sporty! Vic!"

Victoria shrugged. "I'm nothing if not honest."

Ivy sighed. "So, this weekend?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Objecting?"

Ivy shook her head, letting the matter drop.

Kylie and Sara were talking quietly and Victoria shot Sara a look that bluntly said, "_Quiet" _.

As the twins and Victoria chatted about Gawd knows what, Morgan came to sit next to Ivy, her curly brown hair pulled back from her face.

"Hey, Ivy." She murmured.

Ivy looked over at her friend. "So, who're you gonna ask?"

Morgan sighed. "Gawd knows. I could totally destroy A friendship with a guy friend if I were to ask him to the dance. That would be. . . embarrassing."

Ivy nodded. "I know the feeling. I'm not too sure if I'm ready to ask Henry. Look at me! I so need to drop ten pounds!"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Ivy, you're seriously pretty the way to you are. Plus, I don't see where you're getting that ten pounds from, Ivs. Look at you!" She laughed. "Skin and bones, my friend."

Ivy giggled. "Thanks, Morgan."

###

"So, what happened with your friends?" Alicia Hotz asked her daughter once they were alone in the dance studio.

Taylor bit her lip as her mom adjusted a few posters on the walls. "Well, do you want the honest version or the made up one?"

Mrs. Hotz turned to her daughter. "Taylor, I always want the truth."

"You know Victoria, right? And how she was friends with Morgan?" When her mom nodded, Taylor continued. "We-we were just kidding. _I _was kidding. I- I guess you could say I made a harmless joke."

Alicia studied her daughter with an understanding look in her dark eyes. "Was it really harmless, sweetie?"

Taylor looked down at the polished floor. "Maybe not."

Her mother sighed. "Come, sit," she said.

When they were both settled on the floor, Alicia tightened her ponytail and said, "Taylor, I know what you're going through. Honest. I'm not trying to be that supportive mother that _acts _like they understand your issues. I do understand. I went through it.

"Claire moved to Westchester in seventh grade, like Victoria did. The thing was, Claire was an LBR at the time." Alicia smiled fondly at the memory. "We- The Pretty Committee- totally treated her like s- unfair. We were cruel because we didn't know her and hated the way she dressed, the things she'd eat."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "But Mrs. Fisher's like, really rich and cool. Are you telling me some kind of "humble beginnings" story?"

Alicia shook her head. "I'm telling you to never judge a book by its cover. Bad things happen."

"Like?" Taylor asked.

"It's history. And none of your buisness." Mrs. Hotz got up. "C'mon, Tay. Maybe we'll go get some ice cream and not tell your father."

Taylor laughed. Sometimes her mom was harsh but overall, she was okay.

Taylor was content with just her at that moment.


	13. Foolproof

_Tell me what you think! Seriously! I know I liked this chapter, hope you do too!_

**Briarwood Stables**

** Horse Stall**

** September 15th**

** 1:13 P.M.**

Jacob Saldrone rode horses.

Sara wasn't sure what to make of that. Great? No one would see her ask him out for Kylie. Nervous? He might think she was Kylie.

Sara readjusted her blazer of her tank top. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, Jacob!" She announced, walking into the stall he was in.

Jacob looked up from the black mare he was grooming. His eyes smiled before he did. "Kylie!"

The worst was over then. Maybe if Sara pretended to be Kylie, things would be easier.

"Yeah-hey." Sara tried to smile like Kylie, then realized it was useless. TWINS. They smiled the same.

"What's up?" He asked, flipping his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes.

Kylie response. "Oh, nothing. . . " Sara shrugged and looked around the stall.

"?" The words stuck together as they flew out of Sara's mouth.

Thank Gawd, Jacob nodded. "The couple thing?"

Sara nodded. "I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to-maybe-"

Jacob cut her off, grinning. "Course, Kylie. I thought you'd never ask."

Again, thank Gawd. Sara's phone rang and she looked at the screen. "Shoot. I need to go."

"Sucks. See you later?" Jacob asked.

"Later for sure."

As Sara walked out of the stables, the bushes rustled and she caught a flash of something. Hair. Long, blond hair. Dark blond hair.

###

"Henry asked you to the dance?" Ivy looked at her friend, eyes popping as she tried to understand exactly what she was saying.

Victoria nodded. "I haven't answered yet. You're my buddy, Iv. It's only right to tell you when the guy you like asks me out."

On the inside Victoria was praying her plan was as foolproof as she'd hoped. She'd already asked Henry and it would stink to have to cancel on him so soon.

Ivy's lower lip jutted out. "So, you were scoping out Briarwood boys and he just asked you?"

Victoria shook her head. Time to tell half the truth. "I saw him and was going to ask him out for you, since you seemed so nervous about it. Then we started talking and everything. Out of the blue, he asks me to the Fall Fest."

Ivy looked sad for a second, then grinned. "S'okay, Vic. I understand. I'll ask Toby Oscar."

Victoria nodded and as Ivy logged of Skype, she felt so relieved it almost hurt.

Everything was perfect. Everything.


	14. How Could You?

_As always, review! Tell me what you think and everything!_

** Cray's Diner**

** Parking Lot**

** September 16th**

** 12:54 P.M.**

Morgan wiped her hands on her legs for the umpteenth time. Ivy winked at her from across the diner.

Drew Johnson walked in and Morgan's heart fluttered. She'd never realized how much she liked Drew until she was planning on asking him to the dance.

Drew grinned at her and she felt giddier, if that were possible. His brown hair wasn't short, nor shaggy. Casual, I'm-not-really-trying hair. Blue eyes.

They'd played on the same team at a hockey camp Morgan had attended that summer and stayed "friends", despite some harmless flirting.

"Hey, Gregory!" Drew called.

"Johnson!" She yelled back. "Coming to sit, 23?"

He laughed, sliding into the booth across from her, his eyes twinkling. What was Morgan saying?

"Have you already ordered?" Drew asked, picking up a menu.

"Nope." Morgan shook her head. "But I was going to if you didn't show up. And I ordered you a water."

"Harsh." He shook his head, scimming over the menu. The door opened and Ivy's askee walked in. Toby something.

Their waitress came over, smiling at them. "So, what would you guys like?"

"Ladies first." Drew motioned at Morgan, once again making her heart pound.

"Um, number three. No mustard." Morgan ordered.

The girl scribbled it down and looked at Drew.

"Same. But keep the mustard." He told her, smiling slightly.

The waitress nodded and left.

"So. . ." Drew dragged out the word.

Now or never, Gregory, Morgan told herself. "You, uh, know the dance at OCD?"

Drew burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell over and had to grip the table to steady himself.

Morgan's face felt like it was on fire. She bit her lip, reached into her bag, brought out two twenties, and got up. "Okay, I shouldn't have asked."

Drew grabbed her arm as she started out. "I didn't say no, Gregory."

Morgan felt like everyone was staring at her. She looked at Drew before sitting back down.

"So, yes." He was still laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Morgan demanded.

"_I _was going to ask _you_." He smiled at her just as the waitress came out with two waters.

"Oh, um. Thanks?"

Drew chuckled. "You're welcome."

###

Kylie stared in disbelief at the photo in front of her. Victoria said some LBR was posting them around the entire building and had told her she had no idea what it meant.

In the picture, Kylie-no _Sara_- was leaning against a pole outside of a stall, Jacob Saldrone laughing with her.

Her own sister. Her twin. Asking out the guy she cushed on.

But Sara liked Luke Reynolds, nawt _JACOB! _Kylie heard tires turn into the drive and knew her sister was home from gymnastics.

Looking out the window, Claire got out of the car, holding Sara's gym bag. Sara was laughing, looking at her phone without a care in the world. Kylie didn't want to think her sister would decieve her.

Feet thudded on the stairs and carried down the hall toward Kylie and Sara's room. Kylie moved away from the window.

The knob turned and Sara walked in. Her pale blond hair was pulled into a ponytail and she looked freshly showered. Normal Sunday.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Kylie screeched as she bolted upright.

Sara raised her pale eyebrows. "What?"

Kylie shoved the picture at her sister. "_This! _How could you, Sara?"

Her eyes widened when she saw the photo. "I-"

"You were asking Jacob to the dance?" Kylie growled.

"It's not like that, Ky!" Her sister shouted back.

"Not _like_ that? Puh-lease! Asking out the guy I like? Really, Sara?"

"I was asking him out for you!" Sara shrieked, angry now.

"Bullsh-" Kylie started, but stopped when her mother came into the room.

"Girls, what's going on?" Claire demanded, looking between her daughters.

"Kylie's making false accusations!" Sara screamed.

"Kylie didn't ask out her sister's crush!" Kylie shouted back.

"Girls!" Claire clapped her hands together. "What happened?"

"Sara decided to ask Jacob Saldrone to the dance." Kylie grumbled.

"What's wrong with that?" Claire asked.

"I like him! I was going to ask him and Sara knows it!"

Sara threw her hands up. "I give _up_! I went to ask him out for you and he thought _I _was you!"

Kylie glared her sister. "I don't believe you."

Mrs. Fisher sighed, exasperated. "Stop. Fighting over guys won't get you anywhere."

Sara shot her mom a looked and grabbed clothes from her side of the closet. She went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with her make up bag. "I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight."


	15. Scandalous

** Octavian Country Day**

** Parking Lot**

** September 17th**

** 7:45 a.m.**

Taylor looked around the parking lot, which was just now beginning to show signs of life. She took small steps as she made her way to the back entrance.

In front of the steps were Ana Ryans, Emily Smith, Nadia Tims, and Lucy Fusk.

Ana and Emily were brunettes, but Nadia had blond hair and Lucy's was black. They talked quietly as Taylor approached them.

"Hey, Jazz Hands." Taylor called and they all turned around.

They had all been friends before Taylor got ditched by the Golden Group. So why not make a new clique?

"Hey, Taylor, did you hear about the Kylie/ Jacob scandal?" Lucy asked.

Those names stopped Taylor in her tracks. Kylie/ Jacob scandal?

"What do you mean?" Taylor raised her eyebrows, jogging up the stairs to meet them.

Nadia thrust a photo into Taylor's hands. She gasped.

Scribbled under the words were the words "Kylie sneaks around with Jacob! Flir-ting"

Taylor scrunched the paper up and stuffed it into her handbag. "Who did it?"

Lucy shrugged. "Some LBR."

Ana shook her head. "Obvi."

Ten minutes later, cars started to pull into the parking lot to drop of their kids. Taylor saw Victoria get out of her black Range Rover.

She stopped her in the courtyard. "Was it you?" She hissed.

Victoria gave her an odd look. "Was what me?"

"This." Taylor pulled out her crumbled copy of the picture and showed it to Victoria.

"Why would I hurt my friends like that?" Victoria sounded hurt.

"Because-" Taylor started, then stopped. She turned around on her toes and stormed back to the Jazz Hands.

###

Victoria did another head count. Maybe she had counted the twins as one person.

But, nope. Kylie wasn't there.

Morgan and Ivy had gotten dates to the dance on Sunday and were happy-go-lucky until Victoria told them about the Kylie Scandal.

Morgan put her hands on her hips. "Who would do that?"

Sara fidgeted with her blazer. "A blond. Dirty blond"

Morgan and Ivy turned to Victoria. She stared at Sara. "Explain."

"I was going to tell Jacob that Kylie wanted to ask him out, and he thought I was her. I pretended I was and asked him out for her. Then when I was leaving, I saw somebody in the bushes. A dirty blond." Sara fixed her eyes on Victoria.

_Great. Now everyone thinks it was me_, Victoria thought.

Ivy's lip glass coated mouth had popped open. "Victoria?"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Are you _kidding me?_ There are tons of dirty blonds here!" She gestured around the courtyard. Sure enough, at least half the students were blonds. Dyed or not.

The bell went off. "We'll talk about this later." Sara told her as they hurried into the building.


	16. Mystery

_Review please! Hope you guys like this chapter!_

**Octavian Country Day**

** Home Ec**

** September 16th**

** 11:13 A.M.**

Taylor sat in the back of the room with Lucy and Ana, discreetly texting under the table.

**hothotz- bored out of my mind!**

**lucylu- ah-greed**

**blondbabe- ugh. already know how 2 cook**

**hothotz- what do u think is up with the Kylie Scandal?**

**blondbabe- probs Victoria**

**lucylu- I heard her mom's MB, true?**

**hothotz- yup**

**lucylu- she's lucky**

**blondbabe- eh**

**hothotz- O'Conner's giving us The Eye**

**lucylu- LOL! Can she look nymore like a bird?**

**blondbabe- x2 she's getting ready to peck our eyes out**

**hothotz- no birds in school!**

They laughed quietly.

In the back of her mind, Taylor wanted to be with the Golden Group. They got her humor better. They'd be giggling their heads off.

###

"So, was it you?" Ivy demanded as the Diamond Divas plopped down in Victoria's room.

"No!" Victoria shook her head. "Why would I do that to Kylie? Huh?"

Sara blew out a long breath. "We don't know. The evidence points to you, Vic."

Morgan shook out her tangle of brown curls. "I don't see it. She was with me when you went out."

Ivy rubbed her temples. "What do we do?"

Sara paled. "Kylie was talking to Mom last night. She said she was considering boarding school."

The Diamond Divas shrieked. "WHAT?" Victoria jumped to her feet.

"She said that she couldn't believe anyone anymore. She said she's "done"." Sara explained.

Morgan paced. "We need to make her stay. She's stubborn, though. How are we supposed to sway her?"

Ivy raised her eyebrows. "Sway?"

"Reading word." Morgan replied.

"We need. . . we need to find the real villian. Who would want to hurt Kylie?" Victoria was mostly talking to herself. She had to do things, one was to clear her name and two was to find the real jerk who had attempted to hurt her friend.

"Uh, I don't know." Sara shrugged. "Well, maybe a few people. She speaks her mind way to much."

"This sounds like a crime mystery," Ivy interjected.

"Then welcome to the team, Detective Logan." Morgan told her.

"We need to ask everyone at school tomorrow if they're behind this." Sara stood up and stretched.

"This better work." Victoria mumbled.

The Diamond Divas agreed.


	17. Getting Kylie Back

**Fisher Estate**

** Guest Room**

** September 17th **

** 6:45 A.M.**

_Chesley's Academy for Girls. _

Kylie turned the brochure over and over. What was she supposed to do? Her friend and sister had totally sabotaged her.

"Kylie, sweetie?" Her dad's voice came from the other side of the door.

"What?" Kylie replied.

"You feeling okay?" He pushed the door open.

Cam Fisher was the reason Kylie was the way she was. She was way too outspoken. She had different colored eyes. She trusted people easily.

"Yeah," She murmured. "I just don't think I can go to school yet."

Mr. Fisher examined her face. "Kylie, I know what happened."

Kylie sighed.

"I met your mom when she was going through this stuff." Cam said, matter of factly. "As it turned out, everything was fine in the end."

"That doesn't mean it applies to me, Dad." She said. "I'm not Mom."

"I'm not saying you are. Just don't let some mean girls get under your skin." Cam kissed her on the head before walking back out.

**sarbear- come to school**

**kyky-no way**

**sarbear- V misses you**

**kyky- tell her that's nice**

Kylie turned her phone off. Puh-lease. She knew when somebody was full of it. And Victoria was even more full of it than Pamela Anderson was of boobs.

###

"The dance is this weekend!" Victoria exclaimed during lunch.

"I know." Morgan shook her head. "We need to get Kylie back. Like, now."

Sara sat upright. "I know! We should tell Jacob everything then have him tell Kylie."

Ivy threw her hands up. "Brilliant!"

"When should we do it?" Morgan leaned forward, moving aside her salad and California rolls.

"Tonight." Ivy said digging through her Coach bag for something. She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Sara demanded.

"Texting Jacob, duh." Ivy said without looking up.

"Should we be there or not?" Victoria asked Sara.

She tapped her chin with her fork. "Hiding."

Ivy's iPhone buzzed. "He says okay. We're doing this. Tonight."


	18. Fogive

**Fisher Estate**

** Driveway**

** September 17th**

** 8:09 P.M.**

Jacob stood outside of the guest room window, just like they had planned.

Victoria rubbed her hands together. The plan was working thus far.

He tapped on the window.

Kylie's face appeared on the other side of the glass. She looked surprised.

Jacob mouthed something. Probably, "come outside".

She nodded and the curtain fell again. A few moments later, the front door open and Kylie came out. She wore Juicy short shorts and a matching hoodie.

"What?" She asked. She looked sad and worn out and just plain upset.

"Kylie, I'm sorry for thinking Sara was you." Jacob looked her in the eyes. It was easy to see why she liked him so much.

Kylie crossed her arms. "It's true?" She squeeked out.

He nodded. "Sara explained everything, though."

She closed her eyes. "I feel terrible now. I accused Victoria and Sara. . ."

Jacob did something they hadn't planned on. He hugged Kylie. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. The mushy-ness of it all was almost overwhelming.

"So, will _you _be my date to the dance?" He asked.

"Gladly." Kylie laughed.

"You guys can come out now." Jacob said, turning toward the bushes the Diamond Divas hid in.

"You've been there the whole time?" Kylie raised her eyebrows as her cheeks reddened.

"Yup." Victoria said, giving her a hug.

"Group hug!" Ivy shouted, wrapping her arms around her friends.

Every one laughed and joined in.


	19. Noted

_As you can tell, I wrote the last like four chapters today. Got really, really bored. I finished the story, but. . . I'm not putting the last chapter up yet! Mwa hahaha! I leave you in suspence! (Kind of. Not really. I just wrap it up with that one)_

** Harrington Estate**

** Victoria's Room**

** September 19th**

** 6:18 P.M.**

_Surprised with you, little alpha. You've proved yourself. Lucky you._

_XoXo,_

_Madison_

The Diamond Divas stared in shock at the note.

"It was Madison?" Kylie asked quietly.

"Seems like it." Victoria answered.

She couldn't believe it. It had been a test. Given by the eighth grade alpha.

"Don't stress," Ivy told them. "About this. Stress about the dance!"

"Eek!" Sara rolled her eyes. "Two days."

"Seriously!" Kylie shook her head. "And we all have dates!"

"Uh-v course we do." Victoria chucked a pillow at her head.

"Hey! No head shots!" She protested.

"I need to make sure I know what Tyler's wearing." Sara said.

They talked about the dance for a while.

"So, what about the Halloween party next month?" Ivy suddenly asked.

"What?" Victoria raised her perfectly plucked brows.

"Every Halloween, OCD has a party. Costume party. It's kind of like the Fall Fest but it's only for the girls." Morgan explained.

"Oh," Victoria nodded to herself. "Do they make up the themes?"

"Nope!" Ivy bounced on Victoria's bed.

"Then I have the perfect idea. Masks and stuff, like a masquerade ball."

Kylie and Morgan squealed.

"Perf!" Sara shouted.

"But that's still a month away. Like I said, stress about the dance." Ivy said.

And they so did.


	20. Not Over yet

_Okay, earlier in the story I said it was a "movie couples" dance, but decided to change that because I'm having writers block trying to come up with anything. So, IGNORE THAT PART!_

**Octavian Country Day**

** Gym**

** September 19th**

** 6:54 P.M.**

Couples were crowding every corner of the gym.

Sara and Tyler made such a cute couple. Tyler was so much taller than she was and had to lean down to hear everything she said. It made Kylie smile a little.

Morgan and Drew flirted endlessly with each other. It was almost annoying. Ivy had a burping contest with her date. Typical stuff.

Madison Lucas watched them, dancing with different boys every time a new song came on. She looked a little bit pleased with herself.

Taylor and her new friends danced on the other side of the gym.

"So, we're like a couple now." Jacob said into Kylie's ear.

"Jacob!" She laughed. "We're on a date. I decide if I want to give you the boot or not."

"I choose not." He pulled her up to dance.

Victoria and Henry were already dancing. They seemed really, really into each other. Kylie caught Ivy looking at them.

Even though they were currently happy and peaceful, Kylie knew it wouldn't stay this way.

Taylor met Kylie's eye from the other side of the room. Taylor gave her poisonous smile and continued dancing with her date.

Sooner or later, Taylor was going to get Victoria back.

**KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED! **_**THE GIRL WHO KICKED THE ALPHA'S NEST **_**WILL BE UP SOON ENOUGH!**


	21. MOVING

Moving to another site? Huh?

Lately, I haven't had enough time to get on my lovely fanfiction. :'( I know, I feel very bad for neglegting.

So I decided to move all of my stories to my Wattpad because I've recently been uploading there. The stories will be exactly the same. (Just new covers)

Sorry for being a slacker.


End file.
